Argument
by Paint Your Own Path
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are made Head Boy and Girl and have a frest start, latily there's been some tension between them. Summary stinks, story's better. Rated T because i'm paranoid.


**Hey everyone, I was just re-reading Harry Potter stuff this morning and thought 'wouldn't it be fun to write something about Lily and James?' See I'm such a James/Lily fan, i just wish there was more in the books *sigh*. **

**Disclaimer: I do...don't...do...don't own anything Harry Potter related except for all the posters hanging in my room :) Everything else belongs to J.K.R. because she's an amazing author! **

* * *

It was now evening and Remus, Peter, Sirius, Alice and Frank were just entering the heads common room in search of Lily Evans and/or James Potter. Both were standing by the fire eyes locked on each other, in a staring contest. The group shared a knowing look and all sat down on the many couches in the room.

It had been a rather calming day with all things considered. Someone would think James or Lily would've exploded earlier that day, but no.

Not when James tripped over something on his way to the front of the potions room, thus causing him to fall on top of Lily and knock both of their potions onto the ground. Nope, Lily just took a deep calming breath and sighed.

Not when Lily chocked on her tea during lunch -after Sirius made a rather inappropriate comment about her- causing her to spit it out….all over James. All he did was hand her a napkin and leave to wash up.

And no reaction at all when they'd been paired up for dueling in DADA, and lets just say by the end of class both were headed off to the hospital wing due to the damages.

There had also been a lack of arguing while the group of 7th years did their homework. James had helped Lily with her transfiguration and Lily did the same with potions. All in all everyone was starting to think that the head boy and girl would get along great this year. James and Lily had in fact promised to have a fresh start and the marauders, Lily and her best friends Alice and Frank had all gotten to know each other.

But now, it was nighttime and the universe must have decided that there could not be a day where James and Lily did not have a quarrel. Inside the head common room, there stood Lilly Evans and James Potter arguing. Both looking fairly annoyed and red faced with anger. They. Were. Fuming.

Sirius leaned over to Alice and whispered, "I thought they were coming along nicely. Now they've gone and ruined it all."

Alice nodded "I wonder…" she murmured looking directly and the couple.

She looked at her boyfriend Frank, then pointedly and Lily. "You don't think? Do you?" he asked.

"I do," Alice replied.

Remus must have understood and exclaimed "of course!" Gathering Peter and Sirius' clueless expressions, he sighed.

They hadn't paid much attention to the argument going on right in front of them. All tuning in at the sound of Lily's voice.

"I can't believe I ever thought of befriending you!"

"What's wrong with me Evans?"

She scoffed, "Oh nothing Potter, you're just perfect!"

"Well, Evans not all of us are wonderfully, perfect Lily Elizabeth Evans!"

Both voices were dripping in sarcasm now. "Potter! You big, narrow minded, bullying toerag! You're impossible and you've always been!"

"Me?" James laughed emotionally. "I'm not the only one Evans! Yo-"

James never finished his sentence because Sirius intervened "Oh for the love of Merlin! What are you two screaming about?"

Both just glared at the boy, neither bothering to reply. "You can't continue to do this, James!"

James sounded exasperated when he answered. "I didn't Lily! I've already told you! I've given up on that."

"It didn't seem like that today after dinner!" she crossed her arms.

"Lily! I didn't touch him!"

Whispering Peter said, "Who are they talking about?"

Realization dawned on Sirius' face, "uh, oh..."

"Padfoot, what'd you do?" Remus sighed. Alice, Frank and Peter were looking at him expectantly.

Sirius had a shy expression on his face, "I may…. have hexed….snivillus today…but…but, he deserved it!" by the time he finished Sirius' voice had rosin. He'd gotten so loud that it had caught James and Lily's ears.

Lily gapped. "But, bu-b…but….so it wasn't you?" she turned to James.

"No! That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past half hour!" He brought his arms up for empathises.

"Oh," she looked down shyly. The whole room burst out laughing. It seemed like such a ridiculous thing to argue over considering Lily and Snape hadn't been friends since 5th year.

She then glared at Sirius, "Sirius! I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"But Lily-flower, he had it coming!" He looked a bit frightened by her facial expression.

While they were going at it, James told the others, "don't worry, ill handle this."

"Making a move, eh Prongs?" Peter chimed. James winked.

Sirius and Lily didn't notice James make his way closer and closer to Lily. "Your not even friends anymore Lily-flower!"

"That doesn't make it right to hex him Sirius!"

"He started it!"

"I don't care who started I-" She didn't finish.

Everyone sighed and leaned back in their seats as Lily brought her arms around James neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. James had one hand on her waist and another resting on the back of her neck playing with her beautiful red hair. They stood like that, kissing for almost 4 minutes, finally taking a breath because of the oxygen need.

They smiled at each other and James asked, "Go out with me Lily?"

He waited with bated breath as Lily laughed, "Of course I will James." She pulled his mouth back to hers and their lips touched once more in a light, soft kiss. And they joined their friends on the couches, every once in a while you'd see James lightly kiss some part of Lily; her nose, cheek, neck, hand, but mostly her lips.

When everyone was filing out and heading to their own beds for the night, Sirius stuck his head back in the portrait hole and exclaimed, "It's about time you two finally got together." He winked and closed the door behind him. James faintly heard his friends outside the door laughing, their voices dieing down as they walked away.

Turning to Lily he said, "This was so worth the 6 year wait, Lily-flower."

She giggled, "I most defiantly agree Jamsie!" They kissed once more and cuddled on the couch the rest of the night, falling asleep to the others soft intake of breath and beating hearts.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review and make me smile :) i checked through it like 4 times, but just in case i missed something...well oh well, you can call me on it if you want. I won't take it too hardly. LOL! This was my first Lily/James fic. so tell me if you liked it. Or you could just tell me about your day, if you wanted or what ur parents/siblings/pets/friends/neighbors/or anyone done to annoy you, or what makes you happy. I don't care what you say, but please review, or PM me if you feel the need. :D**

**-Taylorcute**


End file.
